Framed Love
by SaltyPepper01
Summary: A serial murderer is out to kill everyone Ichigo ever loved. The whole town believes its Grimmjow, except one person - Ichigo himself.
1. Murder

**A/N: Welcome my precious darlings, please have a wonderful time reading this story !**

* * *

><p>Okay so I'm about five foot nine and also a football player; captain to be exact, but even I felt the urge to scream like a girl when a giant ,over six foot tall I presume, tackled me in my own back yard... in the middle of the night. Yes this doesn't sound like a very believable story, and yet you have to believe me because I need all the help I can get right now.<p>

Friday.

I was in the middle of one of my biology books when I heard strange noises coming from my back yard. No I do not have super hearing; my window was wide open. And yes, THE captain of the football team is studying on a Friday night. Believe me or not I actually was, but that is beside the point. Still in my curious stage of life I went to explore, I grabbed my baseball bat before stepping out of my room, just for insurance of course.

Creeping about the silent house made me agitated and the darkness didn't help at all, but IF someone was in my back yard I didn't want to scare them off before I saw who it was. I looked out my kitchen window but saw nothing, well maybe I saw something move in the shadows, but that's what everyone sees when they're in the same situation as this one. I quickly opened the door and ran out, I also managed to shout out "Who the fuck is out there?" while swinging my bat ferociously. And that is when it happened, a giant figure just ran into me, forcing me to fall backwards.

"Shut up or they'll know I'm here" The figure whispered into my ear. Male.

"Mnmnmnhhnmnm" I tried mumbling against the cold hand that was pressed against my lips.

"Shut the fuck up or I'll break your neck." Seemed fair enough, I stopped mumbling and froze. The fuck I did! I started struggling more and somehow I managed to push him off of me and I sprinted towards my kitchen door. I wasn't about to mess with some dude who could be a serial killer for all I know. Before I could reach the door a leg popped up in front of me and I smashed against the floor...concrete floor. "Do you have a death wish?" The voice whispered again before sitting on me. This is it; I accept the fact that I'm going to die.

A few minutes of silence passed and I could hear running footsteps on the other side of the fence come to a halt.

"I think he went this way" A male's old voice called.

"No I saw him run that way, I'm going to fucking kill him" Said another voice. A voice I could clearly recognise because he, he was Orihime's father.

"I'm sure that son of a bitch went this way" A third voice called.

This could be my chance. Maybe they were looking for him? Even if they weren't I'm sure they'd help me, especially Orihime's father, that dude loves me; not literally, but I am his daughter's boyfriend and have been for the past three years. If I could only get this hand away from my mouth that was once again glued to it, I could shout or even scream, anything to get their attention.

I swear I did everything humanly possible. Licking, biting and yet ne still wouldn't let go. I mean c'mon I think I actually made his hand bleed! It was mission impossible.

"Knock it off" His voice burned through my ears into my brain. I swear I've heard that before.

_Knock it off..._

_Knock it off..._

Grimmjow. I've heard him say that a lot of times in class before.

That's right. It has to be him, the outcast of the class. Of the whole town actually; but why the hell was he running from them? If that's what he's doing.

"Gmimmoww" I mumbled against the steel paw and bright blue eyes turned to face me. Yup, that was definitely him.

"Be quiet." He sighed, "Please".

I was shocked. Okay, I was even MORE shocked now that he said please. I mean c'mon it's not every day you get attacked in your own back yard by who turns out to be a classmate, who is probably running away from a fucking mob for God knows what.

A few minutes after the voices disappeared off into the distance Grimmjow got up off of me.

"Sorry about that." He mumbled and stalked towards the fence.

"Hey!" I shouted and stood up. He turned around and looked at me with a puzzled look.

"Look, if you want to beat me up or something you can do it another day. I gotta get out of here before they come back." He started to walk off again.

"What the hell? You don't just attack someone in their back yard and then walk off like it was nothing asshole!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down please." He whispered as he tried climbing over the fence. "Damn this thing was easier to get over before." He paused for a second, "OH yeah! My hand wasn't bleeding before, asshole."

"Why are you hiding from them?" It just spilled out. Word vomit.

"Because..." He finally jumped over the fence.

I froze when I heard the rest of the explanation.

"They think I killed Orihime."

**To be continued.**


	2. It's just the Beginning

I'm ashes to ashes, I'm dust to dust

And when a man turns to ashes forget about love

Like the feeling inside you with the bottle beside you

You both end up empty like an angel just died too

I look to the heavens to the sky and the rest

I looked inside myself I felt my heart in my chest

Something so point blue there's nothing to say

Some hearts to stay true when falling away

Come lay down beside me what you and I mean

It's only what I've seen, It's only just one dream

_Tell my baby I love her and I wish I could hold her_

_It's hard to say goodbye when you know that it's over_

**Hollywood Undead – Coming back down**

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be true. Blood rushed in my veins and pounded through my ears. I picked up my baseball bat that was beside my foot and gripped it tight. Just a few hours ago she was rambling to me about how much she loved rice balls, and now she's gone? No. No. No. It can't be. I must... I must go see her. I leapt over the fence and ran in the directions towards her house through the empty streets that just became colder.<p>

_Orihime_

Her orange hair shinning in the sunlight. Her laugh that was funnier than the joke. Her beautiful eyes...

_She couldn't be gone._

_I killed Orihime_

_They think I killed Orihime_

Did he do it? Did Grimmjow really kill her? No he wouldn't have. He was not a killer, right? I don't know much about him, no one does. And yet I remember the day many, many years ago the day that changed my life... and his also. It happened ten years ago.

"_Hey Strawberry look at me when I'm talkin to ya!" A kid pulled on my hair._

"_Stop it." I cried, "It hurts". I tried getting away, but there was four of them; I had no chance._

"_Pick on someone your own size jerks" A hand shot out of nowhere and hit the bully in the face so hard he fell to the side._

"_What ya doin ere Grimm?" Another bully called out while running to his leaders side, who was still on the floor._

"_I hate bullies. Now stay away from him" The 'or else' part didn't have to be said for them to get the message._

After that day I was no longer the victim, in fact they started picking on Grimmjow next; but it wasn't physical abuse – he could've handled that easily, it was verbal. They'd call him gay for standing up to me and all sorts of mean words. It never stopped until he became invisible at high school and just kept to himself – avoiding everyone, even me.

He couldn't have killed her.

...

When I reached Orihime's house my heart stopped. Police cars. An ambulance. A crowd. No. No. Please no! I pushed through the people only to see two men wheeling a black bag out of the house, with a few orange streaks of hair sticking out. I couldn't breathe; air just left my lungs and wouldn't come back. I gasped and felt like a fish out of water. I fell to the ground and heard people around me gasp and scream for help.

"Oh my God! This boy needs help" A lady screamed as he held my hand. I wished she didn't. I wished they just left me there to die, so that I could see her one more time.

I wasn't exactly sure of how I got there but I woke up in an ambulance by an electric shock that vibrated through the whole of my body. Were they trying to save me or kill me? Before I passed out again, I could've sworn I saw Orihime sitting next to me holding my hand.

...

I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to go back to the reality. I knew where I was; everyone could guess from the smell. The smell of the dying. You may thing that a hospital saves a lot of people- and it does- but some fail to realise that a lot of people die here too. I wonder how many died in this bed right here?

_Orihime_

Maybe it was just a dream? If I open my eyes she could be sitting right here, with a huge smile plastered on her face. My eyes shot open. Mom.

"Mom?"

"Baby you're okay. Don't talk just save your energy and you'll be able to go home soon." He touched my face and I felt safe. Nothing could hurt me now.

"Orihime" I broke out in tears. I just couldn't hold it in.

"I know sweetie. It's going to be okay." I could see tears running down her cheeks. I cannot bare to see my mother crying.

"Grimmjow."

"They're gonna catch him baby don't worry." She sighed, "He's going to pay for what he did."  
>"No mom, he couldn't have done it. I know it."<p>

"Orihime's father found him at their house with her blood on his hands." She looked down, "the poor boy, everyone knew he was trouble from the beginning."

"I wanna go home, now."

...

After some persuasive arguing I was allowed to go home, which probably wasn't the best idea. All the doors and windows were wide open. I didn't lock them. I ran out yesterday and I didn't lock anything.

"Fuck." I whispered and ran inside. I heard my mom scream and I went into the living room.

_Its just the beginning Strawberry._

It was written on the wall in red paint. Paint? Maybe it was blood. I felt sick. I wasn't even safe at my own home.

_Its just the beginning._

_The beginning of what?_

**To be continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that it's so short, but I just had to upload it before I left ! Hope you liked it.**


	3. Fugitive in the House

I watched the lying, turn into hiding,  
>With scars on both his lips, his fingertips...<br>Were melted to the bone.  
><em>But I can still remember what his face looked like,<em>_  
><em>_When I found him in an alley in the middle of the night._

**Nickelback – Just to get high.**

* * *

><p>It's been three days. The three longest days of my life; waiting for Orihime's funeral. This is the day when it all comes crashing down on you. Once you lower the casket into the grave, there's no going back. This is when you truly start to realise that the person will never come back, ever.<p>

I didn't want to get out of my bed. It was my safe place; as long as I didn't get up out of it, nothing was real – everything was just a nightmare.

"Ichigo! We have to leave in half an hour. It be nice if we weren't late." Called my mother's voice from downstairs. I could hear Yuzi and Karin running around the house getting ready.

Unwillingly I slowly stepped out of the bed. Each second on the clock dragged on, bang, bang, bang. Or maybe it was just my heart. A steady speed – emotionless. I can't think of a life without her, without her compassion.

One foot in front of the other, that is how to walk right? I stepped into the bathroom and filled the basin with some water and dipped my head in the freezing cold water. It felt like a million daggers poked my eyes when I opened them in the water. I saw her face. Her face that will haunt me for forever.

_It's just the beginning._

Is this linked to Orihime's death? Was her death my entire fault? How many more people will have to die? How much more hurt can I handle? What am I being punished for?

I blinked and Orihime's face turned to hate.

_It's all your fault Kurosaki !_ – Her voice rang through my ears.

_It's your fault I died!_ – And again.

I jumped away from the sink and sank to the floor. I crawled into the fatal position and covered my ears; but her voice still called. There was nothing I could do but scream. With the tips of my fingers I could feel sharp shards in my hair. Where did that come from?

I wasn't sure how long I was on the floor but I snapped out of as soon as my mom and dad grabbed me from the floor. Opening my eyes I saw blood everywhere and my mom's tears. I blinked and looked around only to notice my mirror was shattered. It was all over the room and all over me. I was bleeding. My hands, my face and my legs. There's only so much blood a person can handle losing. Everything blacked out.

...

The perks of your parents being doctors is that you can be treated at home and you don't have to go far from home. Lucky me, there's a hospital right under my room.

"Here have some water" My dad handed me a glass.

"Thanks." I took a sip of water, "Are we late yet?" Orihime's funeral – I cannot be late.

"It's already over son, you passed out yesterday." He looked away from me. I missed it? I missed her funeral.

"Fuck!" I threw the glass across the room and it shattered to a million pieces. "I... I...I'm sorry, Orihime" I whispered.

"If you need anything just call." Dad said as he walked out the room, switching the lights off. I sat in silence until a cold wind brushed against my face. Great, the goat face left the window open. I slowly crawled out of bed and walked towards the window. It wasn't much of a walk, more like two steps.

I breathed out in the cold night's air and stared at the stars – there weren't a lot of street lights in this town, in fact there weren't any. The moon shone and highlighted everything in its way.

Something snapped beneath me and I looked down to our back yard. Not this again. No wait, if that's Grimmjow then I have to talk to him. How can he just come here after what he has done? Or maybe hasn't done...

Steadily but quickly I went downstairs only to find my dad passed out on the sofa with a bottle in hand. He should've shared! The bastard.

I sneaked out the back door and looked around. Nothing. Just our empty back yard. I listened quietly and bingo! I heard fast breathing from the far east corner. I saw a figure standing there in a black jacket. What if that's the killer and not Grimmjow? What if this person came here to kill me now?

"Ichigo" his voice whispered from the corner. Grimmjow.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE MURDERER!" I shouted, loudly.

"Shhh please just hear me out!" He jumped out the corner and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Please!" He begged.

I heard the kitchen door open and Grimmjow jumped back into the shadows.

"SON! What's the matter? Who's there?" Dad jumped outside and stood in this signature fighting position – he calls it the peacock...

"Umm" I paused for a second and decided to give Grimmjow a chance, "Nothing dad just a psycho cat that attacked me." A smile escaped my lips and I felt like an idiot. A psycho cat? Seriously? Well Grimmjow did love cats, I remembered that.

"Oh okay son, don't shout so loudly next time over a cat, you'll wake your sisters up" He old man walked back inside and shut the door behind him.

"You have two minutes to explain EVERYTHING" I emphasised on 'everything'. I need all the details if I was to trust him.

"I didn't kill her, I swear. Ichigo you have to believe me." He fell to the ground, "I was going for a jog when I heard her scream. I ran inside and found her on the floor. There... there was so much b-blood. I- I tried to save her b-but the cuts were too deep. I'm...I'm so sorry Ichigo." He was crying. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques was actually crying right in front of me. As much as didn't want to believe him – I wanted to blame someone for her death, I wanted justice; but I couldn't. It wasn't him.

"I...I believe you Grimm" I said and put my hand on his shoulder. "Why did you run away?"

"I knew no one would believe me. Everyone thinks I'm an outcast, a freak – except you Ichi." He looked up into my eyes and once again I saw the ten year old Grimm who came to me for help after the bullies came onto him.

"So you've been out on the streets for three days?" I was shocked, I probably couldn't survive for a day, let alone three!

"Yeah." He nodded."I can't go home, the police are waiting for me there. And there's no one else in this town who believes me... they all think I'm a murderer." A tear escaped his eye.

"Ahh fuck, God punish me now, I'm thinking about hiding a fugitive in my house!" I brushed my hand through my hair and sighed. "Come on, let's go up to my room- no one is allowed in there and I got a huge closet just in case." I smiled and held my hand out. Slowly he took it and got up.

"Are you sure? I don't want to get you into trouble..."

"No I have to help you." I took his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen door, "Besides I still owe you."

...

Sneaking in wasn't a problem, Dad was up in his room with mom and the twins were in theirs. On our way into my room I grabbed some leftovers from dinner and a can of soda. I bet he was hungry.

"You're pretty good at this. You sure you haven't sneaked someone else in here before?" Grimmjow smiled as he sat on the bed.

"No." I blushed. "Fine. A few." Grimmjow barked a laugh but quickly shut up as he remembered where he was – and the situation he was in. It was a no laughing matter.

"Here eat this." I handed him the food and watched his face light up.

He ate it all in under a minute. What. A. Beast.

"Damn you were hungry." I laughed quietly.

"Three days Ichigo. Three days on garbage food."

"Yeah." I looked around my room and only now realised how small it actually was. " Well since you're still a guest you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the floor mattress."

"No way am I taking your bed away from you! You're already doing too much..."

"Nonsense. Guests sleep on the bed. So shut it and sleep. Those bags under your eyes seem like you haven't had a decent sleep in years." I took out the floor mattress from my closet and a thin blanket.

...

I tried sleeping but I couldn't. Neither could Grimmjow – he kept on tossing and turning. Guess I'm not the only one worrying a little... a lot.

"You can't sleep?" I whispered in the dark.

"No." He turned to face the side of the room I was in. "The whole town hates me. I bet even you do."

"Shut up. I do not hate you Grimm, I know you didn't do it. You couldn't have." I got up and sat on the edge of the bed. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay, I'll find the real killer and clear your name. I promise."

"Thanks Ichi." He smiled and moved to the far edge of the bed. Not bothering to get back down I just collapsed next to him.

**To be continued**.


	4. Hiding in the Shower

**A/N: I hope you like this one!**

Yet again I didn't want to get up; but this time it was a different reason. Somehow I felt this warmth in my bed and I just didn't want to leave it.

"Ichigooooo! We're going to Karin's football game, don't sleep in for too long!" My dad's loud banging on my bedroom door made me fall out of my bed. It hurt, a lot.

"Yeah okay, bye!" I shouted while getting back up in my bed. I heard them all get out the front door and in the car. Soon after they drove off and I knew I was alone.

I felt like laying in for a while and I twisted around to face the window. Once I fully turned around in my bed there was a face an inch away from mine.

_Grimmjow_

I totally forgot all about him! Suddenly he started twisting and turning and I jumped out of bed.

"I didn't do it!" He shouted. "I swear!"

He was having a nightmare.

"Grimmjow wake up!" I nudged his arm, but he still wouldn't wake up. "GRIMMJOW GET THE FUCK UP!" That got his attention. He instantly sat up and breathed heavily.

"Fuck my life" He sighed. "So everything really did happen... I wished it was all just a nightmare."

"It's going to be okay. Now get up and take a shower while everyone's out. Trust me you need one" I pinched my nose and waved in front of my face and then I laughed at my stupid joke, and so did he.

"Well I'm not the only one" he got out of bed and stood next to me, " You don't smell like strawberries anymore." My breath hitched and I leaned into him.

"I miss her Grimm." He hugged me and said,

"I know."

...

A text made my hand vibrate violently.

_Yo carrot,_

_Up 4 sum football 2day? _

"The towels are here and so is the shower gel and shampoo." I opened the bathroom door and walked inside placing my phone on the counter. "The door lock is kind of broken so just close the shower curtain and everything should be fine."

"Tch, so you could come and spy on me?" He grinned and I punched him, in the face. No I didn't but I wanted to.

"Shut up ungrateful asshole." I walked out and closed the door behind me.

A couple of minutes later I realised I've left my phone in the bathroom. Damn it. I walked towards the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked louder. Still no answer. _Fine I'll just go in and grab it_. I opened the door and shouted,

"I'm just getting my phone!"

"Yeah, sure" Grimmjow barked out a laugh. I grabbed my phone and was about to go out the bathroom when I heard my dad.

"Hey ICHIGOOOOO!" He shouted as he banged on the door, "I need my special sunglasses that I went all the way back to get" The door knob turned and I panicked. Fuck, fuck , double fuck. Without thinking I jumped in the bath behind the curtain and Grimmjow turned around with a confused face but I just placed my hand over his mouth. The door opened and my dad walked in.

"Ahh there they are!" My dad cheered.

"Get out dad, I'm trying to take a shower here!" I shouted over the water.

"Yes, yes sorry son. I'm going back to the game now, see you at dinner." He shut the door behind him.

"Fuck." I took my hand away from Grimmjow's mouth and he turned around. For some reason my eyes went down and saw his ass. Suddenly Grimmjow turned back around and forced me to see all of his glory.

"Like what you see?" He smirked at me and I blushed. Why am I blushing?

"Shut up." I said quietly and stepped out of the bath. I was wet, actually completely drenched. I made sure Grimmjow was still behind the curtain and quickly took all of my clothes of and grabbed the towel – at the same time as him.

"You sure you don't wanna join me?" I hate him. Yup, I'm totally not pleased about his existence on this earth.

"Asshole give me the towel." I pulled on the towel but he wouldn't let go.

"Shouldn't you be nice to guests? And besides I like the view." He eyed me up and down. I felt naked, well actually I was naked. Kill me now.

"Fuck you Grimm." I pulled harder on the towel and he finally let go, but that was only because he slipped and fell in the bath tub with a loud bang.

"Grimm?" I kneeled by the bath and touched his head. He wasn't moving! "Grimm? Answer me Grimm please." I shook his shoulders lightly and the bastard laughed.

"I'm fine" He slowly stood up and stepped out the bath only to sway and nearly fall again.

"No you're not c'mon you need to lie down." Ignoring the fact that we were both naked I took his arm and put it on my shoulder and slowly dragged him towards my bedroom. Grimmjow buried his head in my neck and sniffed it. Literally. Yes, he just sniffed my neck.

"You kinda still smell like strawberries. But only a little." He laughed and I let him drop on the bed.

"You freak." I laughed a little but then blushed when I realised I was still naked and he was staring at me. "Stop looking at me you pervert!" I turned around and grabbed some random clothes of the back of my chair.

"You have a nice ass." He giggled like a girl and passed out.

"Stupid idiot" I mumbled while putting the clothes on. Once I was fully dressed again I calmed down – but that was only until I turned around and saw Grimm. I needed more clothes.

I went to the furthest corner of my closet where I found some clothes that I knew were a tad too big for me; they should be perfect for him. It consisted of a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I was going to regret this but I can't just let him be there like that. So, unwillingly I dressed him up. It was harder than it sounds, he weighs a TON! Maybe it was just those huge abs. How much did he work out? Wait... why am I thinking about that? I quickly went out the room and back into the bathroom to pick up both of our clothes and dropped them in the washing machine.

I felt tired, really tired. And also hungry. I looked at the clock on the hall and noticed it was only 11am. Why the hell did they go to the game so early? But for sure I knew they'd only be back at around 6, so I had seven hours to walk around freely and not think about hiding Grimmjow. Walking into the kitchen I remembered about Grimmjow's fall so I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and carried them up to my room. He was still there, but he was now conscious.

"You're awake." I said and put the peas on his forehead where a huge red bump was forming.

"Wish I wasn't." He sighed. "All of my problem's could've been solved with one little fall."

"Don't talk like that Grimmjow!" Silence followed, neither of us knew what to say next so I switched on the radio.

_My legs are dangling off the edge__  
><em>_A stomach full of pills didn't work again__  
><em>_I'll put a bullet in my head__  
><em>_And I'm gone, gone, gone, gone_

The music was so not helping. I switched it off.

"There you go, that's my sign!" Grimmjow slowly sat up and I saw his eyes have turned to a deep dark blue.

"Shut up idiot." I grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted, "Everything will be okay! Stop being such a baby and laugh your stupid laugh that makes me believe everything is going to be okay!"

"I can't" He barely managed to whisper.

"Yes you can!" I shouted louder. "Please just laugh." I lowered my head and stared at my lap.

"Ichi." I didn't look up. "Ichi I'm sorry." I still didn't look up.

He took my chin in his hand and kissed me.

**To be continued.**


	5. Separated Twins

**A/N: Thanks for the inspiring reviews people! They make me smile so much!**

**This one's for you guys! :)**

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see__  
><em>_Woke animal feelings in me__  
><em>_Took over my sense and I lost control_  
>I'll taste your blood tonight<p>

_You know I make you wanna scream__  
><em>_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_  
>but now it's too late you've wasted all your time<p>

**Avenged Sevenfold - Scream**

* * *

><p>I punched him. For real this time. Have any of you seen the movie called "Monster- In- Law" ? Well let's just say I wish there was some cake that I could smash his face in; but then again that would just waste a good cake .<p>

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I shouted while he lay there on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"I thought you'd like it..." He whispered.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I LIKE IT?" I just kept on shouting. What the hell was wrong with him? I'm not gay and I never will be. Tch, never say never; that what people say right?

"I don't know, sorry." He got up, " I'll just leave."

"No, I'll just forget about it." I sighed, I wasn't going to make him leave now, it was getting late, "My family will be back soon and its late. Just don't do anything like this again, and it will be fine." I walked towards my bedroom door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. I pushed harder and it still wouldn't move. My door doesn't lock. What the hell?

"Hey Grimm give me a hand" I gestured towards the door. If I knew he was going to do what he did, I wouldn't have asked for any help. He literally ran into my door, full force. And of course he broke it. But at least he got it to open; sort of.

"Umm... thanks." I stepped over the wreckage and noticed that thick nasty glue was all over my door frame. "Where did this come from?"

"That's some strong glue." Grimmjow inspected it closely. "And it only takes a couple of minutes to dry. I thought you said no one is at home?"

"No one is home." I looked around the hall and noticed a little piece of paper stuck to the wall opposite where my door USED to be.

"What the hell is that?" I pointed to the note and reached to grab it but Grimmjow got to it first.

"You need to take care of the bug infestation in your room Strawberry, you're mine." He read it out loud.

"What?"

"I think this is about me..." Grimmjow's face twisted into something I've never seen before. "Someone just opted and came into your home? Without us noticing? AND tried to trap us in your room?"

"I guess so." I simply stated, I didn't have the strength to worry anymore.

"Aren't you a little scared? First they killed Orihime, and now they're threatening you?"

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY HER NAME!" I pushed him, hard, and ran downstairs.

"Wait Ichi" He ran towards me, but I went out the front door and smashed it behind me.

Rain slowly dripped from my hair onto my face. When did it start raining? How long have I've been sitting here? It was already dark. I sat by the river and ignored the world. I thought about her. About how I'm never going to see her again. But then horrible thoughts started to enter my head. Did I actually love her? Ever? Were we together just because I was the captain of the football team and she was the cheerleader captain? Her death hit me hard, but it did that to everyone...

_Orihime_

I did miss her.

_Grimmjow_

It is getting late; my family is probably home right now.

_Grimmjow_

I left Grimmjow at home!

"Fuck!" I ran home as fast as I could not bothering about anything else.

...

I wished I had the wrong house. Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do? The house never looked so deserted before. I was afraid to go in. It was dark and the door was wide open. I was scared, but the thought of calling the police didn't occur to me, I stepped in.

Everything was a wreck. The furniture tipped over and everything just thrown about; like there was a huge struggle. I stood there taking everything in; but soon something dripped on my face. I wiped it with my finger and noticed it was red. I looked up.

_Hurry on up Strawberry, everyone's upstairs._

Please tell me that it's not blood and everything just a silly little prank?

I ran upstairs only to freeze at the top. There was so much blood. I slowly walked down the hall and turned the corner near my room. There was a body next to my door.

"MOM!" I ran towards her. "No no no please mom" I turned the body around and her blank eyes stared back at me. " Noooo. Why? Why? Mom. Mom please don't leave me!" I grabbed her tightly and I wished that she'd come back. That those colourless eyes would be full of life again.

"Ahh poor Strawberry. It's all your fault your mommy died. She went to warn you and save you but you weren't even here. She died for nothing." A voice came from my bedroom. I ran into my room and saw a figure sitting on my bed.

"Who the fuck are you?" I shouted.

"I'm the one that killed your mama, oh and your little princess too." He laughed.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD" I ran towards him throwing a punch, only I missed and somehow in a few seconds his hands were around my neck.

"Now now that's no way to treat your twin now is it? Ya silly." He laughed and pressed harder, I couldn't breathe. "I'm just here to take back what you took from me! Y'all just abandoned me in some looney bin thinking you could get rid of me. HAHAHAH, what kind of family are you?" His laugh was sadistic, like he just lived on murder. I heard police sirens and he sighed.

"Tut tut, police is getting in the way of a nice family reunion. Well I guess I'm just gonna have to visit ya some other time bro'" He let me go and pushed me against the wall. I thought my skull cracked from the force and the pain was unbearable.

"Oh also say sorry to daddy and sisters. I just didn't have time to finish them! But I'll be back, you can count on that lil bro'." He jumped out the window. I ran towards it, but he was already gone, and the police were too late.

_He'll be back. _

_He always comes back._

**To be continued**


	6. French Fries

**A/N: Thanks for reading and enjoying ! (: Heheh I couldn't wait to update it's only 11pm so far! **

Take my hand let's go,

Somewhere we can rest our souls.

_We'll sit where it's warm,_

_You say look we're here alone._

I'm scattered through this life.

If this is life I'll say goodbye.

_She's like an angel,_

_With wings let me burn tonight._

**Hollywood Undead – Circles**

* * *

><p>"There's a live one here!" I heard a man shout as he ran towards me and flashed a small light in my eyes. "He's in shock but he's fine!"<p>

"We've got another three back here! Barely breathing we need to hurry!" Another one shouted down the hall.

"Hey son, do you know who did this?" I nodded. "Can you tell me who it was?"

"S...Sh...S-Shiro." I whispered.

"So you do know him personally?" Two more police officers entered my room.

"H-he's my t-t...twin" The man's eyes widened and so did everyone's in the room. This is probably the lowest of the lowest I can get in my life. Nothing and no one can make this better, not even a little bit; unless he or she could bring my mom back.

"ICHI!" A familiar voice shouted through the noise, "LET ME THROUGH YOU FUCKTARDS I NEED TO SEE IF HE'S OKAY!" His shouting turned into helpless screaming. "ICHI!"

_Grimmjow_

I don't know how, but I stood up and somehow started running past the police, down the stairs and into his arms. His familiar warmth made it a little better, a little. For some reason I felt safe in his arms, safe from Shiro.

"I'm here Ichi, I'm here." He held me tighter and I didn't want to let go.

"You have to come to the station with us to give us your statement." A police officer stood behind Grimmjow, waiting impatiently.

"I'm going with you" Grimmjow said.

"I don't think that's a great idea." I looked at his electric blue eyes and watched the realization flash in his eyes. He was still Orihime's murder suspect; he couldn't just walk into a police station.

"We have to be going now." The officer tapped his shoe against the pavement. "Also do you have anywhere to stay I'm not sure it's safe here."

"No, it's fine we'll just stay here." Grimmjow lowered his hood even more hiding everything above his eyes. He didn't want anyone recognising him. "He'll find me anywhere I go or hide." I whispered the last part.

"Come on let's go, you should be done in an hour." The officer opened the car door. He was really impatient. I didn't want to let go of Grimmjow, I felt like he was the only one who could protect me from Shiro.

"You've gotta go." He slowly pulled away, "I'll help them clean up." He paused, "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks Grimm, I'm so sorry for shouting at you earlier."

"It's okay now go." He leaned near me and whispered in my ear, "I think this cop will shoot me if I don't make you go now." He made me laugh.

"Thanks." I sat in the car and the officer closed the door, leaving Grimmjow alone in the empty house full of strangers.

...

"Here we are." It took two hours, not one.

"Thanks for the ride officer." I stepped out the car and closed the door behind me. By now all the police cars where gone and the house was deserted again. It looked the same as I've found it a couple hours ago, but this time there was a small light coming from the kitchen.

The living room was tidy, but everything was in the wrong place. I can't blame anyone though, it's not like they know where to put things back. I heard some clatter in the kitchen and went in there finding Grimmjow standing in front of the stove with a small candle next to him. I looked up and noticed that the lamp was shattered. I pulled back a chair form behind a counter and sat down. Grimmjow turned around and smiles,

"Oh you're here" He focused back to the stove, "I didn't hear you come back."

"So..." Wanting to make a conversation I simply asked, "What are you cooking?"

"Just some French fries. Probably the only thing I can cook." He laughed, "I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks again Grimm."

...

After eating a few fries I somehow managed to fall asleep on the sofa. I woke up when I was being carried up the stairs. Yes you heard, I mean read, that right. I was being carried up the stairs – by Grimmjow.

"You're awake." He smiled, "Where do you want me to take you?"

"I'm not a girl I can walk. Let me go." I struggled a bit.

"Stop it or we'll both fall down the stairs!" He laughed and nearly dropped me. I had a mini heart attack.

"Don't ever do that again!" He was about to turn the corner for my bedroom but then I said,

"I don't want to sleep in that room tonight. Take me to my parents room, please." He went back and into a room, right in front of the stairs.

He laid me down on the bed and I took my shoes and socks off. I didn't have enough energy to change into my pyjama trousers, so I just took my belt and shirt off and got under the covers.

"I'll be downstairs on the sofa if you need me." Grimmjow said while walking towards the door.

"No Grimm please don't leave me alone." I sat up and looked at him, hoping he'd stay here. "Please, I'm scared."

"If you want me to." He closed the door and locked it. Since when was there a lock on the door? I looked at him puzzled. "I put a lock on every door. Just to, you know... give us some time if someone's trying to get in..."

"Thanks Grimm...again." He switched the lights off and in a couple of minutes got into bed.

A bare leg touched me and I freaked.

"Are you fucking naked Grimm?"

"I got my boxers on, you ass." He laughed.

"You better."

"Wanna check?" He wouldn't stop laughing. What an asshole! You know what, two can play that game.

"Yeah I do." I grabbed his thigh and he jumped. "Haha you okay?" I laughed and wished I could see his shocked face – bet he wasn't expecting that!

"You're just full of surprises!" He laughed and we both drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued.**


	7. Tiny Intruder

**A/N: So now it's about 00:30 and I'm still writing, yayy me! Not much action or plot; just some fluff!**

**Special thanks to Grimmkitty6, this one's for you! **

_Will you stay?_

_Will you stay away forever?_

_How do I live without the ones I love?_

Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned.

Place and time always on my mind.

I have so much to say but you're so far away.

**Avenged Sevenfold – So Far Away**

* * *

><p>What the fuck am I doing? I stared at the bare chest that my face was currently glued on. I cannot believe I cuddled up to Grimmjow last night. Impossible. I couldn't. I wouldn't. Would I? He was so warm and his calm breathing was so soothing. I decided that it wouldn't be the best thing if Grimmjow found me sleeping on him, it was still kind of dark outside, so I slowly got off of him and noticed that one of my arms was still wedged in between his arm and body. Fantastic. I tried slowly to take it out, but failed.<p>

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked and in a sleepy voice. It was kind of...cute. Cute. DID I JUST THINK HIS VOICE SOUNDED CUTE? What the hell is wrong with me? Am I getting a fever?

"Uhh... I'm... I'm just ... moving." I could feel my blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Don't, I'm freezing". He used his other arm to push me back against him. He was still probably asleep. I'll let him off... this time.

"Fine." I mumbled against his skin, which made me feel kind of weird. I moved my other hand a bit and felt something soft. Hair? I looked up and indeed, it was Grimmjow's hair. I'd never imagine it be so surprisingly soft.

"Woww" I fumbled with his hair.

"What are you doing?"

"You're hair is SO soft!" I exclaimed.

"Yours is not so bad either." He ruffled my hair and laughed. I sat up keeping my hand in his hair.

"I thought it would be sticky of hair gel or something but it's SO SOFT!" I was getting a little carried away.

"Okay, calm down. It's just hair."

"Yeah but seriously, wow" I just really didn't want to go back to sleep.

"I can't take this no more." Grimmjow grabbed me and placed me on top of him. To make matters worse he kissed me again. But this time it was more than just a simple kiss. He pushed his tongue through my firmly closed lips and his hands roamed on my upper torso. At first I tried to pull away but I soon gave in. He was actually delicious. Wait. What the hell am I thinking?

Grimmjow pulled away to breathe and I pushed his face away from mine.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I literally screamed in his face.

"You didn't like it?" He cocked an eyebrow at me. The nerve.

"Of course not asshole."

"I beg to differ." He pointed down and I looked, only to see my glorious dick hard as a brick and digging into Grimmjow's inner thigh. Fuck, this couldn't be happening. No. No. No.

"I must be dreaming." I mumbled.

"Or you just want me as much as I want you." Grimmjow leaned in and bit my lip.

"I can't do this right now Grimm. I just can't." I got off of him and walked to the en-suite bathroom. Closing the door behind me I looked in the mirror and died. Not literally, but I wish I did. On the mirror there was a message.

_A little lock can't keep me out Strawberry. And your cute little kitty won't save you. I'll make sure of that, I promise._

To write this he must have gone through the room, the room I was sleeping in. The room I and Grimmjow were sleeping in. He's in danger while he's with me. I cried. For the first time tonight actual tears started running down my cheeks. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to live anymore.

"Ichi, let me in." Grimmjow's voice came from behind the door. I unlocked it.

"Y-you have to... leave Grimm." I cried, "You're not safe here."

"I'm not gonna leave you Ichi, no one is gonna make me leave." He pulled me in a hug and I felt safe again, for a while until I heard something crash downstairs.

"No. No. No. He's here." I started shaking and Grimmjow looked me in the eye.

"It's going to be okay." He went into the room and grabbed my phone. "Take this and lock the bedroom and stay here." He started to walk towards the door but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't go. Y-you can't ... he'll kill you." I cried and squeezed his hand, hoping he'd never let go.

"It's okay I can take care of myself. Just promise you'll stay here. Whatever you hear do not leave this room." Just before he let go I pulled him towards myself and kissed him. I wasn't sure why I did that. But it made him happy – he smiled.

"Thanks my damsel in distress." He kneeled and walked out the bedroom. Asshole.

...

At first I heard nothing; wouldn't expect to really, behind two closed doors. I sat there in silence wondering what was taking Grimmjow so long.

I loud crash made me jump.

"FUCK" I heard Grimmjow shout and my hand reached towards the door handle. I couldn't, I promised him I wouldn't. I have to keep it. A few crashes later came silence. And then I heard the bedroom door unlock, open, close and lock again.

_Grimmjow? I hope so._

A few footsteps and the bathroom door handle started to unlock. I crawled into a small corner and shut my eyes. Please Grimmjow. Please let it be you.

"Hey Ichi, look what I found." Grimmjow's voice was like music to my ears. I opened my eyes and saw him standing there with a tiny fluff ball in his hands and five claw marks on this face.

"What the hell happened to you?" I stood up, "I thought it was Shiro."

"Sorry I took so long." He smiled, " Turns out this little guy managed to climb in through that little broken window in the kitchen."

"What is that?" I looked at the fluff ball curiously and I swear it meowed. "Is that a cat?"

"Yup. Isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen?" I've never seen Grimmjow so happy before. It was adorable." Can we keep him please?" The puppy dog eyes didn't work on me. Except for Grimmjow's, I just couldn't resist.

"Fine." I took the little fluff ball from his hands and it licked me. The little creature licked me.

"He likes you." Grimmjow smiled.

"I guess he does." I laughed and went to bed. "I'm tired now, can we go back to bed?"

"Yes honey." Grimmjow laughed. Was he EVER serious?

"Asshole."

...

This time a crushing weight woke me up. This was due to Grimmjow who was laying on me. Yup, his huge self thought I'd be fun to crush me to death.

"Get" Breath, "Off" Breath, "Me." Breath. I tried pushing him but he was too heavy.

"I'm trying to sleep here." Grimmjow mumbled against my neck, which actually felt oddly good.

"I'm" Breath, "Trying" breath, "To", breath, "Breathe", breath, "Here!" He finally got the message and rolled off of me. I breathed in deeply. "Finally, I thought I was going to die under here!"

"Shhhh." He put his hand on my mouth, "We have to get up in a couple of hours to go and visit your dad and sisters at the hospital- I hate hospitals. Let me get some more sleep." He didn't move the hand away.

**To be continued.**


	8. Happily Ever After

**A/N: Can't sleep so here's another update.**

I know he`s living in hell  
>Every single day<br>And so I ask, oh God  
>Is there some way for me to take his place?<br>And when they say it`s all touch and go  
>I wish I could make it go away<p>

**David Cook- Permanent**

* * *

><p>It's been two weeks since my mother was killed. Each day was longer than the previously. I was a soul lost in the heavens with Grimmjow holding me by a thread, I owed him everything. He kept me sane through everything. Through my mother's funeral, through visiting my family in the hospital – seeing them all so fragile and lost broke me up inside more than anything.<p>

The house was getting better, at least the insurance covered the cost for new doors and windows. Grimmjow insisted on bulletproof windows, just in case. I also invested in a few baseball bats, one in every room, also just in case. Each door in the house was reinforced with double steel plates and heavy locks. When my family comes back, I'm making sure they are safe. Our new kitty has also become a member of our family, we decided to name her Nel, I'm not sure why but the name just stuck.

There was no news about Shiro. He was laying low, he didn't just run away. He never runs away.

But for some good news, Grimmjow is free. They tested the finger prints at both crime scenes (Orihimes house and our house) to find that they match and they've come to a conclusion that Shiro was the killer in both situations, clearing Grimmjow's name. Even if he was free, I made him stay with me. No way in hell was I staying alone any time soon. Even with reinforced steel doors I didn't feel safe. Or maybe I just didn't want to let go of him, I've gotten used to his warmth at night.

"Hey Ichi, have you seen my tie?" Grimmjow shouted over the shower.

"Do you even own a tie?" I laughed. I've never seen him in a tie... ever. "Why do you need it?"

"I thought about getting a part time job. Summer isn't going to last forever, and everything needs to be paid for. I'm thinking about quitting school too."

"But you can't quit school!" I barged into the bathroom and opened the curtain, "Are you stupid?"

"Wow if you wanted to shower together you could've just asked" He smirked as water dripped down his face. "Instead of school I was thinking about getting an apprenticeship. Earn while learning!"

"I guess that isn't too bad." I pondered the thought for a little and realised it wasn't such a bad idea. "Guess you do need a tie."

"Yeah so can you find me one?"

"I guess you could borrow one of mine..." I thought which tie would be best for him.

"One of yours? Hahha how many do you own?" About ten actually.

"A few!" I closed the curtain and stalked out the room.

I waited for him to get out the shower with a few ties ready. I chose two blue ones, they'd match his eyes and hair. I love his eyes... Wait. Did I just say I love? What's happening to meee ?

"So you picked one out for me yet?" Grimmjow walked into my room with a towel wrapped around his hips – may I add that the towel was seconds away from falling. And when it did, Grimmjow caught it just in time. Damn.

He took the light blue tie with dark blue stripes all over it and threw it on his neck.

"Guess I'm ready to go." He smirked at me.

" Just like that? You sure you're not forgetting something?" I held a white shirt towards him and a pair of boxers.

"Oh why thank you hunny bunny." He barked his loudest laugh and took the clothes. Right in front of me he dropped the towel, stepped over it and stepped into his fresh pair of boxers. Did I mention he did this right in front of me? I couldn't help but blush.

"Asshole."

"Tch, just because you can't get some right now, no need to be mean." He said as he was buttoning his shirt.

"I don't want some right now." I frowned at him.

"Okay now can I go?" He winked at me and added, "Think I'd make a good first impression?"

"Yeah, your ass looks good in those boxers." I cannot believe I just said that. "I mean yeah they'd totally KICK YOU OUT THE DAMN OFFICE BEFORE YOU EVEN SIT DOWN! Now put these on idiot." I threw a pair of trousers in his face and he put them on.

"Dont get your panties in a twist dear, I promise not to elope with a gorgeous guy I meet today." He kissed me on the forehead and left.

"Pshhht who does he think he is?" I mumbled to myself, "And I am not his dear!"

...

The day was slow. I waited impatiently until Grimmjow would come back. But he just never showed.

At 1 in the morning I heard the door open.

"Grimmjow?" I mumbled sleepily hoping for him to crawl into bed and warm it up. Footsteps entered the bedroom and I peeked from the covers to see a figure standing in the doorway. "C'mon get into bed Grimm." He took his clothes off and came to bed.

"Yo' Strawberry, where you expecting someone else?" A cruel laugh filled the room and I felt trapped between these four walls.

"No. I..how.. no!" I backed away and fell out of bed. I quickly crawled to the corner of the room and quivered.

"Don'cha worry I haven't touched you're little kitty...yet" He laughed and got out of bed.

"P-please go away." I whispered and covered my head. Bang; he kicked me in the ribs.

"I said I'd be back bro'" He laughed and kicked me again, "I came back for some fun." And again.

"Stop, please" Cough, "Stop." I cried out, but no one heard.

"Stop whining, it makes it less fun that way." He threw some punches. I could taste the blood in my mouth.

"Grimm." I whispered before receiving another blow. "Save me."

"I said STOP WHINING!" He kicked and punched, soon enough I stopped feeling the pain; I felt nothing. Hopefully it was all going to end soon, I wanted it all to end. I couldn't take it anymore, there was no saving me.

I opened my eyes for the last time and noticed about a million red dots on Shiro.

"What the hell?" has my vision gone wrong?

"Do not move" A loud voice shouted and I noticed there was about five armed men behind us. SWAT written on their chests. This is a dream right? Or has God finally decided to listen to my prayers?

"Get on the floor now!"

"Like hell I will." Shiro laughed and kicked me again, bad choice. He was now tackled by an army of men. Behind all the hustle I saw Grimmjow.

"Ichi!" He shouted and ran towards me. I would have gotten up, but it hurt. A lot. "Ichi, it's all gonna be okay now. He'll be gone for forever!" He hugged me lightly.

"T-thanks." I whispered and waited for the paramedics to get here.

...

"You'll be able to go home soon, no broken bones were found. You're a lucky one" A nurse said as she walked out the door. I couldn't wait to get back to living life without fear. Without the worry of finding someone else dead.

_Grimmjow_

I had him now. Hopefully he will be sticking around now, he has grown on me. I also couldn't part with our little Nel, she's the cutest little kitty I've ever seen. No way would I let her go, and neither would Grimmjow.

"I've missed you." Grimmjow said as he sat on my bed.

"Yeah me too." I blushed and looked away.

"Aww c'mon Ichi, you can do better than that just admit it you love me." Grimmjow smirked and I glared at him. He is sometimes- most of the time an ass, but I must admit I do kinda like- maybe love him a little bit?

"Just up and kiss me." I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, just before our lips met I whispered, "I love you."

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow, that was a quick end. I wasn't actually expecting to end it like that, or so quickly but it just happened. And I've been dying to start a new story :) **

**Hope you enjoyed this one. It is currently 5:50am, and I haven't gone to bed yet. **


End file.
